tales_of_the_bonfirefandomcom-20200213-history
Myalis Ceraun
Short Background After they crashed, the next thing Myalis remembered, was waking up in a makeshift building that had once been the sickbay. She had always been an artificer, never felt the call of anything different… but those kind of talents… they weren’t useful anymore. There was not enough equipment to be salvaged to justify more than a few engineers… at least for now, and there were more experienced ones. Other talents were now important. Resources had to be gathered, and game had to be hunted on this strange planet, to feed those few that were left of the once proud race of Draenei, and give them shelter. Thus she started to work in those first iron or copper mines. The work was hard and boring, and couldn’t challenge Myalis, yet she understood that every Draenei who was still alive had to help. And thus she did. Anyway… something was missing. For some reason she felt betrayed. She wouldn’t show it, but it felt as if some purpose had been taken from her and not replaced. She had always wanted to be a good and valuable part of Draenei society, and now she pulled lores and swung pickaxes… However her father was a Vidicator and there was a strong notion that the light demanded of all Draenei, that now was not the time to complain, now was the time to do what was needed. Besides… after her family died on Draenor… it was basically her and him. She wouldn’t disappoint him… even despite the ever growing yearning for something more, which she felt in her heart and yet couldn’t put a finger on. Then, one day, some of those alliance ships arrived and with them humans and a band of dwarven, who set up camp on the Azuremyst Island with their traveling shop, to sell goods to the Draenei. To escape her daily, mindnumbing, routine for just a few days, Myalis volunteered to talk to them… There was one particular dwarf between them, Fodin Son-of-Ferin who especially peaked her interest. He was of the Wildhammer Clan, and a shaman, just like some of the Broken around Farseer Nobundo. But he seemed so different. He lived Shamanism. To him talking to the spirits of the world was not a thing that “could be done”… that was just another sort of magic… some “alternative” because the light had forsaken him, but an integral part of who he was. And he oozed confidence. Of course she became his student. Of course her choice was not welcome. Of course her father, Vindicator Uota Ceraun, didn’t like it. Because how could she choose the way of the shaman? If she were one of the Broken, and her connection to the light were severed… then…yes…. there would be some sense to it at least. But rejecting the light out of her own free choice? Worse… instead of learning it from the Farseer Nobundo, which could have been kind of “accepted”, she had chosen that alien dwarf, who was so different from anything Draenei, as anything could be. However… to Myalis it felt like a coup of liberation. It felt as if she was supposed to do this. And thus her brethren’s preconceptions and their disapproving gazes weighed even heavier on her shoulders. If only they would understand that she did not forsake the light… but that she desired to expand its reach. It was Velen who finally spoke up. But… unexpected to most… on her behalf. He understood. “You can serve our people in many regard” he said, “but if I look at you, I first and foremost see an explorer… a soul not burdened by preconception. You must follow these notions, leave these shores and explore the world, and when you finally come back, you will be a teacher more than anything else” And to Uota he said: “I give to you, my friend, this advice not as Velen the Anchorite, but as Velen who was a father once. Let her go and find her place in this world. She will serve the light better than we both can imagine…because she will do it from her heart, and not out of some misplaced notion of subordination.” And thus, even with a heavy heart, Myalis left the shores of Azuremyst Island, and began her journey into a bigger world…. Appearance Quotes Recent Goals